1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stereoscopic microscope used in ophthalmic operations or the like, and in particular to a stereoscoptic microscope provided with an observation optical system for the assistant and adapted to enable assistance to the operator to be rendered quickly during an operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, when an operation is to be performed by the use of a stereoscopic microscope, the assistant assists the operator by observing from sideways of the operator. Therefore, the assistant need be constantly stereoscopically observing the same affected part as that observed by the operator. Also, a student need to stereoscopically observe the same affected part as that observed by the operator when operation instruction is given to the student.
Heretofore, microscopes of this type have been of a structure in which the observation optical system for an assistant greatly deviates from the direction in which the operator observes or stereoscopic observation is not permitted.
In order to eliminate this problem, Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 39364/1980 enables the assistant to effect substantially the same stereoscopic observation as that effected by the operator. In this case, however, the assistant can position himself only in a predetermined direction with respect to the operator and the range in which the operator can move is limited. Further, the assistant cannot observe the image as seen from the same direction as the direction in which the operator observes.